


I belong to you

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [5]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weeks song, I belong to you by Lenny Kravitz</p><p>I belong to you And you <br/>You belong to me too <br/>You make my life complete <br/>You make me feel so sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I belong to you

Zach was nervous as he pulled up to the small theater in Orlando that Frankie was performing his Livin La Vida Grande show at. It was going to be a very special night. Zach and Frankie haven't seen each other in a little over a month which is the longest they have gone since making their relationship official 18 months ago. Prior to that they had a very on again, off again relationship/ friendship with benefits thing going on. Zach was happy when that ended and he finally came out to his family, friends and fans. Things have been so great since then. He is still technically living and working in Florida but only because Frankie is always on the go, on tour or hosting events. It's just not feasible for him to follow Frankie everywhere yet but that might change soon.

Frankie called a few days ago and asked Zach to come to the Orlando show, he said it would give them a few extra days together since he had two shows. Then they could spend two days at Zach's place before he had to go to his next show in Atlanta. Zach thought that was a perfect idea, but decided he would rather surprise him. He told Frankie he had to work and wouldn't be able to come to the shows. See what Frankie doesn't know is that Zach had planned to propose when he came to Palm Beach Gardens and now he would propose tonight on stage in front of all his fans. It was gonna be magical and perfect. Zach was so excited and thrilled that it was working out the way it was.

As he walked up to the theater he realized in his excitement he never bought a ticket for the show, he wasn't sure how he was going to get in. He was hoping that he would recognize someone who could help get him in but he didn't. He tried to talk to one of the doormen who were checking tickets he told them who is was but they just ignored him. He was starting to feel defeated and angry when he caught the sight of a familiar face around the corner at the stage door. It was Dominic he walked up to him

"Zach, what are you doing here." Dom said with a huge smile.

"I'm trying to surprise Frankie but I'm an idiot and I forgot I'd need a ticket."

"You don't need a ticket hold on." Dom disappeared through the stage door and returned a few minutes later with a name tag that read  
CREW- Zach Rance

"Thanks, Your the fucking man bro!" Zach said, giving Dom a quick hug "thanks so much, you have no idea what you've done this is perfect."

"Anything for you, you know that and I wont tell Frankie I saw you."

"Thanks, however can you help me with something else. I need to be on that stage tonight see." he said pulling a small ring box from his pocket and showing it to Dom. "I'm planning to propose but I want to do it from the stage I'm just not sure how to get up there."

"I'll think of something, I'm so happy for you two, Frankie is gonna die. He is so sad right now because you couldn't make it."

"I know I talked to him on my way here, I'm excited"

"I got to get back inside and you need a seat."

"Thanks for everything." He said as he turned around and headed back to the front doors.

He chose a different door to walk through this time, he didn't want any problems and he received none the women running the last door just waved him by. Once in the theater he made his way to an empty seat, as he began to go over what he was going to say in his head.

Half an hour later the stage lights came on and the room darkened and their was the love of his life coming on stage, welcoming people to the show. He was beautiful usually when Zach attended they would do a number together but he didn't know how it was going to go tonight. Frankie was charming, funny and sang beautifully. They were about 45 minutes into the show when Dominic took the mic

"Hey everybody, are you having fun." The crowd cheered, Frankie gave him a quizzical look, Dom never talked into the mic but Frankie smiled and let him continue

Zach knew this would be his moment and took a few deep breaths and stood up.

"We have a surprise for Frankie tonight." Dom said with a slight giggle.

Frankie looked confused and Dom pointed out to Zach who was making his way towards the stage. Frankie looked where he pointed and saw him, his favorite person the love of his life.

"Zach" Frankie said in the most loving way

Zach climbed the stage stairs,

"Lets welcome Zach Rance to the stage." Everybody in the audience cheered and applauded.

"What are you doing here." Frankie said in almost a whisper as Zach reached him, giving him a huge hug and quick kiss. The crowd continued to cheer.

"I wanted to surprise you, did it work."

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too, but I have another surprise."

Frankie stared at Zach with a twinkle in his eyes as Zach began the speech he had prepared.

"Frankie, You are my light you shine so bright in my life, You make me so happy, we are soul mates. Before I met you I was blind I didn't know who I was, but you knew. You saw me before I saw myself. I loved you from day one, even if I didn't know it or understand it. I took me awhile I fought it, I fought with myself but until I accepted who I was I couldn't give you what you deserved. So I stopped fighting, I chose happiness, I chose you. Frankie you make my life complete. You belong to me and I belong to you."

Zach pulled out the ring case and opened it, then he dropped down on one knee in front of Frankie and a room full of fans.

"I love you, I can not live one more day without you. Frankie will you Marry Me."

Frankie stood there with tears flowing from his eyes, barley able to get the words out sobbed a

"yes"

"I'm sorry what did you say." Zach asked knowing perfectly well what he said

Frankie smiled at Zach, and found his voice to say

"Yes! I said Yes I will marry you Zach."

Zach slipped the band of pink diamonds on Frankie's finger and then stood wrapping Frankie in his arms and kissing him while the crowd cheered, some fans also in tears.  
Finally they let go, Frankie finding some composure was able to finish the last 15 minutes of the show. Then he and Zach headed to Frankie's hotel to start the beginning of there lives. They didn't know any details right then. They didn't have any plans for what would happen next, they just knew that they were happy and in love. Life was perfect and they had found there little piece of heaven in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you have songs you'd like me to write fics too leave them in the comments.. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
